1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor for simultaneously obtaining a color image and a depth image, a method of operating the image sensor, and an image processing system including the image sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since digital cameras, digital camcorders, and mobile phones having a camera or camcorder function are widely used, there is a growing demand for high quality image sensors. An image sensor is a semiconductor device for converting an optical image into an electric signal. Stereoscopy refers to a technique for creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image by presenting two offset images separately to the left and right eye of the viewer. Since the demand for stereoscopic images have increased, there is a growing demand for image sensors that can capture image data including both color information and depth information.